It seems the story never ends
by Kaydan
Summary: Evelyn Trevelyan s'est retrouvée au conclave contre son gré dans l'espoir de redorer le blason familial la faute à un passé tumultueux. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Evelyn devienne un espoir pour tout le peuple de Thedas. Mais est-elle seulement prête à assumer son destin ? F!Trevelyan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Bonjour,bonjour !

Je viens vous présenter la nouvelle fiction sur Dragon age avec une toute nouvelle inquisitrice, Evelyn (oui, j'ai craqué comme beaucoup sur ce prénom). Mon but est vraiment de montrer de nouvelles choses qu'avec Kayhlan, un caractère différent, une histoire différente et des choix différents. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que l'autre. Concernant la romance ou autres, à vrai dire je ne suis pas encore très certaine du coup je vais vous laisser découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres.

Je reprécise ici que je ne vais pas abandonner Kayhlan pour autant. Je vais switcher sur les deux histoires, un chapitre par-ci, un chapitre par-là ) Je vais faire au mieux. D'ailleurs le chapitre 9 de « Moi, ma vie, l'Inquisition et Corygugus » est en cours de rédaction. Mais il est vrai que j'étais impatiente de débuter avec Evelyn. ^^

Voilà, voilà du coup je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce premier chapitre qui fait office d'introduction.

Bonne lecture )

Tout le mérite revient bien évidemment à BioWare !

* * *

Cassandra observait le ciel balafré depuis si longtemps qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Le conclave était détruit et tous ceux présents étaient morts. La divine Justinia faisait partie de nombre de templiers, mages ou membres du gratin de la noblesse disparus lors de ce tragique événement. C'était juste inconcevable et pourtant la faille gigantesque qui les narguait de toute sa hauteur, ne pouvait qu'attester de la gravité de la situation.

La chercheuse soupira. Elle n'avait pas encore totalement réalisé et préférait repousser ce moment car le peuple avait grandement besoin d'elle. Elle devait se ressaisir et ce, le plus rapidement possible, elle avait une prisonnière à interroger à supposer qu'elle survive. Un apostat du nom de Solas, sous bonne garde, tâchait d'empêcher la jeune femme de passer l'arme à gauche.

Léliana n'avait pas perdu de temps pour retrouver l'identité de la jeune inconnue. Evelyn Trevelyan. Une noble des marche-libres, les Trevelyan était particulièrement connu pour leurs liens étroits avec la Chantrie mais aussi pour leur élevage fameux de chevaux pur-sang. Il n'empêchait pas qu'Evelyn restait le principal suspect.

Tous ceux présents étaient morts ou portés disparus tous sauf elle et Cassandra n'a jamais cru aux coïncidences. Elle et la maitre espionne ne s'étaient pas vraiment entretenues encore, ce n'était pas le moment et ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait réellement envie de ressasser cet événement.

Elles préféraient se concentrer en premier lieu sur l'énorme trou béant dans le ciel qui menaçait le monde entier. Une ombre se déplaça dans son dos, Cassandra en avait l'habitude ce fut donc sans surprise que l'ancienne main gauche de la divine se plaça aux côté de la main droite.

 **« Du nouveau, Léliana ? »** s'enquit-elle, sans la regarder.

 **« Pas autant que nous le souhaiterions, je le crains. »** la rouquine marqua une petite pause avant de poursuivre. **« Concernant notre mystérieuse prisonnière, j'avoue me trouver face à un mur. Il va me falloir quelques jours pour creuser dans son passé. »**

 **« Comment ça ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ? »**

 **« Evelyn Trevelyan a passé la grande partie de sa vie à Ostwick puis elle a intégré l'ordre des templiers et ensuite … rien, jusqu'à sa présence au conclave. »**

 **« Comment ça rien ? »**

Cassandra se crispa. Elle n'aimait pas les complications. Léliana haussa les épaules. Elle ne le montrait pas mais cet échec lui faisait plutôt plaisir ce serait un défi intéressant que de creuser du côté du cercle d'Ostwick et de la principale concernée à supposer qu'elle finisse par se réveiller.

 **« Rien, tout simplement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on essaie de nous cacher quelque chose. »** Elle se tourna vers Cassandra, ses yeux bleus la scrutant. **« Quelque chose d'énorme qui ne concerne pas uniquement notre prisonnière. »**

 **« Ce n'est pas possible. Le cercle doit rendre des comptes à la Chantrie ! »**

 **« Visiblement, ce ne fut pas le cas. »**

 **« Donc Trevelyan était membre de l'ordre des templiers et puis tout à coup elle a disparu des registres ? »** résuma dame Pentaghast

 **« Elle a réapparu il y a environ six mois et puis, elle a accompagné certains membres de sa famille au conclave pour représenter leurs intérêts. »**

Léliana gardait son calme habituel malgré la complexité de la situation, alors que la Chercheuse commençait à bouillonner à côté d'elle. Elle n'aimait pas être dans le flou.

 **« Ces informations pourraient être capitales ! »** s'emporta-t-elle.

 **« Nous trouverons. »** assura la rouquine déterminée.

Elle se posait beaucoup de questions sur la jeune femme qu'ils avaient retrouvés, tous la pensaient responsable. Facile à dire quand tout le monde est mort. Léliana n'aimait pas cette facilité même Cassandra semblait certaine que c'était la faute de Trevelyan, qu'elle était la meurtrière. La maitre espionne trouvait juste cela trop simple.

 **« Espérons que Trevelyan se réveille dans ce cas. »**

 **« D'après Solas, sa marque va finir par la tuer à mesure que la brèche s'étend. »**

Léliana garda le silence en pensant à la jeune femme trouvée devant le saint-temple cinéraire. Que faisait-elle là ? Comment pouvait-elle être la seule survivante ? Pourquoi une jeune femme noble aurait cherché à créer un trou dans le ciel ? Et surtout les deux femmes étaient certaines qu'elle n'avait pas pu agir seule, alors où étaient ses complices ?

 **« Sœur Léliana ! Chercheuse Pentaghast ! »** les appela un éclaireur de Léliana.

 **« Au rapport, Arwing. »**

 **« Elle se réveille. »** dit-il d'un ton très solennel.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et d'un accord tacite prirent la direction des cellules. Cassandra espérait enfin avoir des nouvelles, des indications et plus que tout elle rêvait de se confronter à la suspecte principale. La maitre-espionne restait en retrait sentant très bien que la Chercheuse avait besoin d'être canalisée.

Léliana entra à la suite de Cassandra qui ne perdit pas un instant pour agir en vrai Chercheuse. La rouquine quant à elle préférait analyser la jeune femme, à genoux. Elle paraissait encore bien faible mais elle avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle put constater avec un léger pincement la beauté de ses yeux gris-vert.

Les soldats tout autour d'elle se reculèrent légèrement pour faire place à Cassandra qui attaquait déjà. La maitre espionne escorta Cassandra, un pas derrière elle, attentive aux mimiques de Trevelyan.

 **« Le conclave est détruit ! Tout le monde est mort, vous êtes la seule survivante ! »**

La voix de la Chercheuse laissait transparaître ses émotions. Léliana grimaça. La prisonnière qui semblait perdue quelques instants auparavant changea drastiquement d'expression, elle se figea et se ferma complètement. Si la maitre espionne trouva cela intéressant ce ne fut pas le cas de la Chercheuse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que cette marque ? Comment l'avez-vous eu ? »** Constatant que Trevelyan n'avait pas l'air disposé à répondre, la Chercheuse tiqua. « Répondez ! »

Léliana se tenait prête à agir. Cassandra devait se ressaisir si elle voulait mener à bien cet interrogatoire. Trevelyan fronça légèrement les sourcils, croisa le regard de Léliana avec un certain intérêt avant de fixer son regard sur la femme plus âgée en face d'elle.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »** déclara-t-elle avec simplicité. Elle avait l'air si las que peu lui emportait.

Cassandra quant à elle ne remarquait pas ces petits détails et continuait sur sa lancée.

 **« Vous mentez ! »**

 **« J'aimerais. »**

La Chercheuse fronça les sourcils hors d'elle devant l'insolence de cette femme. Elle saisit la prisonnière par la tunique, son visage face au sien.

 **« Dîtes-moi la vérité, Trevelyan ! »**

La prisonnière eut un léger sursaut, étonnée sans aucun doute de son nom sur les lèvres de la noiraude. Léliana se rapprocha imperceptiblement.

 **« Je ne sais pas. »** cracha Trevelyan, la foudroyant du regard.

Cassandra resserra sa prise sur le col de la jeune femme, l'étouffant à moitié. La maitre espionne intervint à ce moment-là faisant reculer la Chercheuse. La manière forte ne fonctionnait pas à quoi bon poursuivre sur cette voie-là.

 **« Cassandra, on a besoin d'elle. »** lui rappela-t-elle.

Cassandra hésita mais sous le regard de son amie accusa le coup et lui laissa la place. La maitre espionne prit tout son temps pour choisir ses mots alors que la prisonnière la suivait du regard. Evelyn se préparait au deuxième assaut.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »** insista-t-elle, déstabilisant la maitre espionne qui ne s'attendait pas à l'entendre baisser les armes.

 **« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? »** s'enquit-elle, sans se laisser démonter par sa soudaine coopération.

 **« Tout est flou. Je vois une femme, des monstres… je fuyais et … plus rien. »**

Trevelyan pencha la tête sur le côté l'air de réellement s'intéresser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Léliana fut convaincue que si cette femme ne mentait pas à moins qu'elle soit experte dans le domaine.

 **« Une femme ? »** demanda Cassandra qui s'était rapprochée.

 **« Oui. »** répondit Evelyn sur la défensive.

Les soldats avaient eux aussi parlé d'une femme qui aurait guidé la prisonnière hors de l'immatériel – un exploit qui faisait jaser entre peur et admiration.

 **« Vous avez dit que tout le monde est mort ? »**

Pour la première fois la voix de Trevelyan laissait transparaître de la détresse qui intrigua immédiatement les deux femmes qui se regardèrent. Cassandra hocha la tête en réponse. Trevelyan baissa les yeux, serrant les lèvres avant de poursuivre.

 **« Que s'est-t-il passé ? »** s'enquit-elle, avec inquiétude.

 **« Ce sera plus simple de vous le montrer. »**

Léliana hocha la tête, regarda Cassandra puis la prisonnière. La Chercheuse lui jeta un regard. Une sorte de promesse qu'elle ne tuerait pas tout de suite Trevelyan.

 **« Léliana, on se retrouve au campement avancé. »**

Cassandra libéra Trevelyan, gardant ses mains entravées avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie. Evelyn restait dans ses pensées. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas des moindres. Elle inspira profondément causant un regard intrigué de la part de la Chercheuse.

Evelyn suivit Cassandra à l'extérieur et écarquilla les yeux devant l'immensité de la plaie dans le ciel. Elle resta bouche-bée incapable de s'exprimer. Son regard se posa sur la Chercheuse à la recherche de réponses.

 **« On l'appelle la Brèche. C'est une faille gigantesque qui s'ouvre sur le monde des démons. Elle s'élargie d'heures en heures. Ce n'est pas la seule faille mais bien la plus grande. »**

Cassandra mortellement sérieuse fit quelques pas en direction d'Evelyn qui se retrouvait comme ancrée dans le sol. Elle devait se ressaisir.

 **« Elles ont toutes été causées par l'explosion du conclave. Si l'on ne fait rien, la brèche pourrait engloutir notre monde. »**

Comme si la brèche voulait donner raison à la Chercheuse, celle-ci s'élargie encore explosant en même temps dans une gerbe verte. Evelyn aurait bien voulu profiter du spectacle si ce phénomène ne lui provoqua pas une douleur insoutenable la faisant chuter à terre dans un hurlement qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir.

Sa main bouillonnait, brûlait, tirait dans tout son bras gauche en plus d'émettre une lueur verte maladive. Merde, merde, merde… pensait Trevelyan, les yeux posés sur sa main. Cassandra s'accroupit à son côté.

 **« Plus la Brèche s'agrandit, plus votre marque s'étend et vous consume petit à petit. »**

Trevelyan avait presque envie de rire tellement la situation lui filait entre les mains, chose qu'elle détestait depuis toujours. La Chercheuse gardait son air sévère sans faire preuve de compassion. Elle la croyait toujours coupable apparemment. Dans un sens, elle pourrait bien l'être puisqu'elle ne savait plus rien de ce qu'il s'était passé enfin… presque plus rien …

Sa mâchoire se serra. Elle foudroya du regard la femme en face d'elle en serrant les poings.

 **« Vous croyez vraiment que je me serai infligée ça ?! »**

 **« Pas intentionnellement, de toute évidence quelque chose a mal tourné. »**

 **« Et si je ne suis pas responsable ?! »**

 **« Il y a forcément un responsable et vous êtes notre seule suspecte. »**

Cassandra n'allait pas la croire innocente le message était clair pour Evelyn. Elle soupira.

 **« Très bien. Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? »**

 **« Vous voulez prouver votre innocence ? Alors aidez-nous à refermer cette brèche. Nous pensons que cette marque sur votre main pourrait y parvenir. »**

 **« Très bien, alors dépêchons-nous. »** accepta Trevelyan, de toute manière elle n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Elles traversèrent le village de Darse. Tous les villageois regardaient d'un très mauvais œil Evelyn qui ne s'en étonna pas. Au moins personne ne lui lançait de pierres à la figure. Cassandra tenta peut-être de lui expliquer la situation mais Trevelyan ne répondait pas.

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de devenir amie avec cette femme ou même de trainer longtemps dans le coin à supposer qu'elle survive à ça. Le fait de savoir qu'elle aurait droit à un procès la fit rire doucement, si elle le pouvait elle se tirerait d'ici bien avant.

Elles traversaient un pont quand celui-ci s'effondra grâce à la brèche. Evelyn dégringola atterrissant plutôt violemment sur la glace. Elle grogna et en se redressant au moment où un démon se décida à faire son apparition droit devant elles.

 **« Restez derrière moi ! »** lui ordonna la chercheuse, qui ne perdit pas un instant pour charger.

Evelyn contempla ses mains liées en pestant contre la femme qui se battait à présent. Une explosion retendit juste devant elle.

 **« Merde… »**

Trevelyan recula maladroitement, ses yeux cherchant une échappatoire alors que le démon la prenait pour cible. Cassandra était occupée de son côté et ne se rendit donc pas compte de la situation. Le démon l'attaqua et Trevelyan se jeta au sol.

Des lames, au sol, voilà sa chance ! Elle eut un sourire alors qu'elle en attrapa une entre ses mains se libérant ainsi avant de se retourner vivement et d'asséner un coup implacable au démon. Evelyn utilisa son corps pour se propulser sur lui et enfoncer profondément son arme.

Cassandra se retourna vivement vers Evelyn et fut étonnée de la voir dans cette position. Cependant elle ne manqua pas de remarquer ses armes. Elle leva son épée et en deux pas fut sur elle.

 **« Déposer vos armes, tout de suite ! »**

Evelyn grogna devant cette femme imbuvable qui commençait doucement à l'agacer. Elle prit son temps pour se relever en la foudroyant du regard.

 **« Vous devez me faire confiance ! Je ne vais pas me balader dans cette vallée grouillant de démons sans pouvoir me défendre. Alors tuez-moi sur le champ si ça vous chante mais je ne vous suivrai pas sans. »**

Cassandra grinça des dents scrutant avec attention la femme aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le roux. Elle soupira. Cette agaçante jeune femme avait raison après tout.

 **« Très bien, je ne peux pas vous protéger, ni vous laisser sans défense. Venez ! »**

Evelyn eut un léger sourire victorieux qui agaça d'autant plus la Chercheuse qui émit un grognement dédaigneux avant que les deux femmes ne se remettent en route en direction de la faille. Cassandra semblait faire un léger effort après avoir combattu contre quelques démons et vu les capacités de la jeune femme au combat.

La chercheuse était impressionnée. Sa cadette se battait avec une rare intelligence complétant parfaitement ses propres compétences. Evelyn grimaça quand sa main pulsa violemment. Cassandra lui jeta un coup d'œil.

 **« Nous approchons d'une faille. »**

Toutes les deux le savaient, il s'agissait du moment de vérité. Evelyn fonça à la suite de la Chercheuse pour renforcer les soldats qui se battaient déjà contre de nombreux démons. La jeune femme prêta main-forte à un apostat et un nain, constatant que la Chercheuse ne la laissait pas longtemps sans protection.

Couverts de sang mais bien vivants, ils en vinrent à bout. L'apostat, un elfe, lui attrapa la main et la dirigea vers la faille. Evelyn écarquilla les yeux en sentant la puissance de la magie à travers son bras et le lien qui se créa avec la faille avant que celle-ci ne se referme. Elle eut un sourire en regardant Cassandra, oubliant qu'elle n'aimait pas la noiraude sur le coup.

 **« Ce n'est pas complètement inutile au moins ! »**

 **« La force qui a créé cette faille dans le ciel a aussi placé cette marque sur votre main. »** expliqua l'apostat. **« Je la soupçonnais de pouvoir fermer les failles. Ma théorie semblait s'être avérée. »**

Evelyn recula d'un pas devant le mage. Elle n'appréciait pas plus que cela les êtres dotés de magie depuis un certain temps alors elle se méfiait.

 **« Ce qui veut dire qu'elle pourrait également refermer la brèche. »** avança Cassandra se postant aux côtés d'Evelyn.

 **« C'est possible. »** dit-il sans trop s'avancer.

 **« Bonne nouvelle ! Moi qui pensais bouffer du démon jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »**

Trevelyan se tourna vers le nain qui s'approchait d'eux, son arbalète en main. Il avait tout de suite l'air plus sympathique que les deux autres d'après Evelyn.

 **« Varric Tethras. Aventurier, conteur et à l'occasion colleur de basques. »** se présenta-t-il, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à Cassandra.

Oh. Ces deux-là n'avaient pas l'air en bon terme songea Trevelyan, bon à savoir.

 **« Evelyn Trevelyan. »** dit-elle à son tour.

 **« Techniquement, nous avons un point commun, je suis tout aussi un prisonnier que vous. »**

 **« Je vous ai fait venir pour raconter votre histoire à la Divine. » i** ntervint Cassandra sans cacher son irritabilité. **« Vous pouvez vous en aller, Varric. »**

 **« Vous avez besoin de moi Chercheuse. Vos soldats sont submergés. »**

L'elfe semblait aussi s'amuser de la situation. Il se tourna vers Evelyn pendant que les deux autres se jaugeaient du regard.

 **« Je m'appelle Solas. Je suis ravi de vous voir encore en vie. »**

 **« Ce qu'il ne dit pas, c'est qu'il a passé des heures à votre chevet afin de vous sauver la vie. »** intervint à nouveau le nain.

Evelyn contempla l'apostat pensivement avant de hocher la tête avec reconnaissance, bien qu'elle garde toujours sa méfiance envers ces trois personnes.

 **« Merci. »**

Solas hocha la tête sans insister, voyant la réticence chez la brune.

 **« Je suis venu offrir mon aide face à cette brèche. Si nous ne parvenons pas à la refermer nous sommes tous condamnés quel que soit notre origine. J'ose juste espérer que nos dirigeants sauront se souvenir de ceux qui ont apportés leur aide. »**

Là-dessus Evelyn ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, elle-même s'était fait le même raisonnement même si elle se jurait de ne plus se refaire capturer par ces gens-là. Une fois la brèche refermée elle disparaitrait aussitôt.

Cassandra mena le petit groupe. Evelyn suivait en silence de temps en temps en regardant sa main. Solas lui donna quelques indications. Il était étonné de voir que Trevelyan avait survécu et puisse posséder une telle puissance. Cassandra restait silencieuse la plupart du temps à part quand Varric cherchait à la titiller.

D'ailleurs le nain semblait compenser l'inquiétude par la parole. Il renonça finalement quand Trevelyan lui indiqua clairement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter sa vie. Le nain semblait déçu de ne pas en savoir plus mais ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

En effet, à chaque fois qu'elle grimaçait il lui chuchotait des encouragements. Evelyn était touchée par ces attentions et préférerait cela à la méthode de Cassandra qui consistait à la fixer toutes les deux minutes avec inquiétude comme si elle pensait qu'elle allait se consumer en dix secondes. Il faut dire que les réflexions de Solas ne se faisaient pas très rassurantes non plus.

 **« Le campement avancé est droit devant. »** s'exclama la Chercheuse avec soulagement.

Ils étaient toujours vivants ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Evelyn suivait Cassandra, Varric à ses côtés comme soutien alors que l'aposta fermait la marche. Les quatre compagnons rejoignirent Léliana en pleine dispute avec ce qui lui semblait être un chancelier. La rouquine l'ignora royalement dès qu'elle apparut la petite troupe, un éclat de soulagement dans ses yeux bleus.

Evelyn restait sur ses gardes comprenant aisément que ni Cassandra, ni Léliana ne semblait porter ce chancelier dans leurs cœurs, que celui-ci voulait la tuer au passage. Un homme charmant, pas de doute. Elle s'avança d'un pas, commençant à en avoir sec qu'on la voit comme l'ennemi à abattre alors que le ciel cherchait à les tuer.

 **« La priorité devrait être de refermer la brèche ! »**

 **« C'est à vous qu'on la doit ! »** rétorqua-t-il.

Evelyn fit un pas de plus en avant mais Cassandra lui passa devant la faisant reculer.

 **« Ça suffit ! Notre seule chance est de fermer cette brèche et c'est ce que nous allons faire, Chancelier. »**

 **« Et comment Chercheuse ? Vous allez mourir avant même d'y parvenir ! »**

 **« Nous verrons bien. »**

Evelyn jeta un regard mauvais en passant devant le chancelier. La maitre espionne la talonnait, sans doute soucieuse que la prisonnière se décide de découper un petit bout du chancelier Roderick- ce serait tellement dommage.

Une fois devant l'énorme brèche, Evelyn se sentait minuscule. Elle sentait sur elle les regards de ses compagnons. Déterminée elle s'avança tentant d'ignorer les voix qui résonnaient dans le temple. Elle voulait en savoir plus ce qui s'était passé tout comme Cassandra qui semblait perdre son calme en entendant la voix de la divine et la sienne.

 **« Vous étiez là. Que s'est-il passé ? Et la Divine ? »**

Evelyn se radoucit légèrement attrapant le bras de la Chercheuse, le serrant fort.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas, Cassandra. »** lui dit-elle calmement, utilisant exprès son prénom. « Fermons cette brèche. » poursuivit-elle, alors que la Chercheuse acquiesçait.

Ce n'était pas son problème si la Chercheuse ne se reprenait pas mais elle préférait quand même que la guerrière soit apte à les aider à combattre ce qui risquait de sortir de la faille. Solas leur avait indiqué que pour ce faire, Evelyn devait la rouvrir puis la refermer. Ce faisant un démon risquait fortement de venir leur rendre visite en mode coucou c'est moi.

 **« Allons-y. »** annonça-t-elle aux soldats, une fois prête.

Sa main se tendit vers la brèche et le lien se fit instinctivement entre sa main et elle. Elle fut projetée en arrière dans une explosion alors qu'un hurlement bestial retentissait ainsi que le cri de guerre de la Chercheuse.

Un démon avait effectivement surgit de la brèche. Les premières pensées de Evelyn ressemblait à quelque chose comme woh ce truc est gros et grand. En conclusion, il doit être dangereux. Sans trop réfléchir, elle se calqua sur la Chercheuse et attaqua. Même si la femme pouvait l'agacer, Evelyn devait bien admettre qu'elle avait un sacré courage. De plus, elle commençait à apprécier de fonctionner en tandem avec elle dans le feu de l'action.

Trevelyan soutenait les guerriers, tranchant les points faibles du monstre comme ce qui ressemblaient à des tendons derrière ses jambes. Il semblait indestructible mais aucun soldat n'abandonnait. La jeune femme évitait de regarder ceux qui tombaient sous les coups du puissant démon.

Le bras du démon s'étendit vers Léliana occupée avec un confrère à lui s'étant joint à la fête sans trop tarder. Trevelyan fonça droit sur l'archère la percutant violemment pour la plaquer au sol. Puis d'un bond, elle disparut à nouveau laissant la maitre espionne abasourdie et impressionnée. Les capacités de combattante de leur prisonnière ne faisaient plus aucun doute.

La chercheuse asséna le coup de grâce au démon qui s'effondra enfin. Evelyn cherchant encore à récupérer son souffle, s'approcha de la faille avant de jeter un dernier regard à la Chercheuse qui hochait la tête pour l'encourager. Sa main se connecta par un trait de magie pure verte sapant toute l'énergie de Trevelyan.

Elle sentait ses forces partir au fur et à mesure et n'arrivait même pas à crier alors qu'elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de toute essence vitale. Finalement, elle sentit ses genoux céder et elle perdit connaissance sans savoir si elle avait réussi ou non.

 **« Trevelyan ! »** s'écria la Chercheuse, alors que Solas s'agenouillait près de la prisonnière.

 **« Elle vit, tout juste, mais elle vit. »** dit-il, rassurant la majorité des soldats qui se félicitaient déjà de l'exploit qu'ils venaient d'accomplir.

 **« Ramenons Trevelyan, à Darse. »** ordonna la Chercheuse ne parvenant pas à cacher son inquiétude pour la jeune noble.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis contente de voir que cette nouvelle fiction est bien accueillie. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'en écrire deux en même temps sans les mélanger mais vos commentaires m'ont confortés dans cette décision. Je me réjouis vraiment de continuer avec les deux. Merci à tous pour suivre, commenter cette histoire et me motiver à chaque fois. :)

J'espère que Evelyn va continuer de vous plaire ainsi que les autres personnages de DA ou ceux qui sont/seront inventés (petit spoil pour la suite haha). Je pense qu'ils sont un peu refait à ma sauce, je les vois ainsi en vrai du coup je sais pas peut-être que quelqu'un voit Léliana ou Cassandra différemment mais pour moi c'est comme ça qu'elles sont dans ma petite tête.

J'espère que vous avez bien recommencé cette nouvelle semaine et que vous allez bien. Surtout j'espère que vous avez un peu de soleil c'est bon pour l'âme, le moral et le coeur haha.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Il y avait des voix qui perçaient de temps en temps la conscience d'Evelyn. Le reste du temps elle errait dans des rêves emplis d'images effrayantes. Pour un œil externe, la jeune femme s'agitait et délirait et ce, durant trois longues journées. Trois journées pendant lesquelles Cassandra, Varric, Solas et Léliana se relaient au chevet de la jeune noble.

Le troisième jour, Evelyn émergeait doucement d'un long sommeil plutôt mouvementé. Allongée, elle cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la luminosité de la pièce. Elle percevait une présence dans la pièce, elle entendait des bruits de pas, une exclamation – on attendait son réveil visiblement.

 **« Où suis-je ? »** dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

 **« Vous êtes de retour à Darse, noble dame. »**

Trevelyan fronça les sourcils sur cette voix inconnue et se redressa peut-être un peu vite dans son lit. Elle prit quelques instants pour faire passer les points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Une jeune elfe se tenait devant son lit l'air inquiet et impressionné.

Trevelyan se redressa avec précaution sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune elfe qui s'empressa de se laisser tomber au sol, à genou devant elle. Evelyn cligna des yeux, surprise.

 **« On dit que vous nous avez sauvé noble dame. Mais moi je ne suis qu'une simple domestique. »**

Evelyn passa les jambes au bord du lit, testant son équilibre avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme qui frémissait presque de… peur. La noble avait horreur de voir cette soumission de la part des elfes ou d'autres races face à des hommes qu'ils soient nobles ou juste puissants.

Elle tendit la main à l'elfe.

 **« Relève-toi, tu n'as pas à …bref juste relève-toi. »**

Après hésitation la petite elfe brune leva ses yeux bruns miel vers elle et accepta de saisir sa main. Evelyn la hissa sur ses pieds et lui adressa un sourire sympathique peut-être même plus sincère qu'elle en avait l'habitude ces derniers temps.

 **« Je suis Trev…Evelyn. »,** elle ajouta doucement. **« Quel est ton nom ? »**

L'elfe semblait plus que surprise qu'une noble qui plus est la femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour refermer la brèche lui adresse la parole mais en plus lui parle comme si elles étaient au même rang.

 **« Je… je… Eleyhan, ma dame.** », balbutia-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

 **« Eh bien Eleyhan, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

Trevelyan arrangea sa chemise et son pantalon retrouvés près du lit et s'occupa de lasser ses bottes pendant que la jeune domestique lui récitait les événements des trois derniers jours, apparemment quand celle-ci commençait elle ne s'arrêtait plus.

 **« Malheureusement la brèche n'a pas disparue mais elle a cessé de s'agrandir. Mais on dit que vous êtes notre héroïne… »**

Evelyn fit quelques pas dans la cabane jusqu'au bureau sur lequel se trouvait une note qui confirmait les dires de la jeune elfe. Durant trois jours… c'était complètement dingue, trois jours dans le coaltar… super. Elle qui espérait s'éclipser, c'était raté. Enfin ce n'était que partie remise.

 **« Dame Cassandra m'a demandé de vous accompagner jusqu'à la Chantrie à votre réveil, si elle n'était pas présente. »**

Evelyn reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et hocha la tête. Génial… la femme extra rigide alias SuperGirl voulait la voir. Evelyn n'avait pas franchement la même envie. Elle sentait les ennuis à plein nez. Elle soupira en voyant l'air presque suppliant d'Eleyhan de ne pas la mettre dans la mouise en s'enfuyant sans demander son reste.

 **« Bien, allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre Sup-Cassandra. »** se reprit-elle pour ne pas mettre l'elfe plus dans l'embarras qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

 **« La Chercheuse Pentaghast est une femme de grande valeur… »**

Et c'était reparti, Trevelyan secoua la tête étonnée d'apprécier cette jeune elfe un peu trop bavarde même si celle-ci avait le défaut d'aduler la Chercheuse. Bon il est vrai qu'elle savait se battre ça c'était indéniable, qu'elle était sans nul doute la femme la plus courageuse qu'elle ait rencontrée… ouais en clair, Trevelyan préférait laisser tomber avant qu'elle ne réalise brutalement respecter la Chercheuse car immanquablement, ça risquait d'arriver à moins que ce soit déjà le cas.

Trevelyan attrapa son manteau posé sur une chaise et suivit Eleyhan qui trépignait déjà devant l'entrée. A peine furent-elles dehors que Evelyn remarquait un détail pour le moins important et dérangeant. La moitié si ce n'est pas la totalité des habitants de Darse, paysans, soldats, marchands, se trouvaient à l'extérieur la saluant avec respect.

Evelyn se tourna lentement vers l'elfe qui lui souriait.

 **« Que font tous ces gens ? »** demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

 **« Ils sont là pour vous ! »** dit-elle avec conviction, comme si c'était là une évidence que Trevelyan aurait dû connaître.

En effet, pour la jeune elfe il était impensable de douter de la puissance de la femme à ses côtés. D'ailleurs l'elfe se faisait un honneur de lever bien haut la tête. C'était là une chose inhabituelle pour quelqu'un de sa condition mais là elle avait un lien privilégié avec dame Evelyn.

La jeune femme ne savait plus où se mettre pas habituée du tout à être le centre de l'attention ou plutôt une attraction générale. Quelle misère… tout ça parce qu'elle avait un truc brillant sur la main. Trevelyan se força à avancer en gardant un air impassible sous les murmures excités ou étonnés des habitants.

Heureusement la Chantrie n'était pas si loin que cela et en quelques minutes Evelyn poussait la porte d'entrée suivit de l'elfe. Elles entendaient déjà des éclats de voix provenant de la salle tout au fond. Evelyn n'avait donc pas besoin de demander d'autres détails à Eleyhan.

 **« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous. »** s'excusa-t-elle.

En toute honnêteté, Evelyn aurait bien aimé que l'elfe vienne avec elle, il y aurait au moins eu un visage amical.

 **« A toute à l'heure dans ce cas. »**

Elle prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la salle dans laquelle se trouvait le Chancelier râleur Fredrick… ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là, Léliana alias la femme mystérieurs et flippante, SuperGirl alias SuperChercheuse carrément flippante.

 **« Enchainez-la ! »** hurla directement le chancelier à l'égard des soldats qui firent un pas vers Evelyn.

Celle-ci sur le qui-vive frappa le premier soldat de son coude. Elle fut ravie d'entendre le craquement significatif signifiant que la cible avait été atteinte. L'autre soldat saisit son bras et le tordit dans son dos, elle s'apprêtait à le frapper avec son talon quand Cassandra intervient.

 **« Il suffit ! Relâchez-la ! »**

Evelyn jeta un regard mauvais au garde qui lâcha sur le champ son bras. Quant à l'autre et bien il foudroyait la jeune femme du regard une main sur son nez qui saignait. La noble sourit méchamment en réponse.

 **« Laissez-nous ! »** ordonna à nouveau la Chercheuse.

Les deux soldats sortirent sans demander leur reste. Evelyn porta son regard courroucé sur le chancelier qui semblait plus qu'agacé. Cassandra, elle, était juste hors d'elle en deux pas elle fut sur le pauvre homme.

 **« Cette femme est notre alliée ! »**

 **« Vous jouez avec le feu, Chercheuse. »**

 **« La brèche est stable mais elle reste une menace. Mais prenez garde Chancelier Roderick ce n'est pas la seule menace. »**

 **« Quelqu'un a provoqué l'explosion au conclave. Quelqu'un que sa Sainteté ne soupçonnait pas. Peut-être était-il toujours vivant, peut-être était-il mort avec les autres. Ou… peut-être qu'il a des alliés encore en vie.»**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Vous me soupçonnez moi ? »**

 **« Vous et beaucoup d'autres ! »**

 **« Mais pas la prisonnière ?! »**

 **« J'étais au temple, j'ai entendu les voix. Trevelyan est innocente.»** déclara Cassandra.

 **« C'est une hérétique ! Elle est la cause de tout ceci ! »** riposta-il, alors que Léliana levait les yeux au ciel.

 **« Trevelyan est innocente.** »Insista la Chercheuse en avançant d'un pas à nouveau vers l'homme.

 **« Donc pour vous sa survie et la marque sur sa main ne sont qu'une coïncidence ? »**

Evelyn fit un pas en avant sous le regard attentif de la maitre espionne et coupa net à l'échange entre les deux partis.

 **« Eh bien Trevelyan est là…et elle souhaiterait qu'on lui explique ce qui se passe ici. »**

Cassandra porta son attention vers Evelyn, son regard lui faisait penser à quelqu'un qui attendait un miracle de sa part. Elle recula d'un pas clairement pas à sa place.

 **« Vous n'avez pas vu les gens dehors ? C'est la providence. Le créateur vous a envoyé nous aider dans cette épreuve.»**

 **« Pardon ? »** demanda Trevelyan incrédule.

 **« C'est n'importe quoi ! »** acquiesça le Chancelier.

 **« La brèche est toujours là et votre marque est notre seule espoir de la refermer. »** lui dit Léliana en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

 **« Ce n'est pas à vous d'en décider ! »** intervint pour changer le chancelier.

Cassandra le confronta à l'ordonnance de la Divine et lui annonça en des termes très simple qu'elle restaurait l'Inquisition. Evelyn fronça les sourcils, elle en avait entendu parler comme beaucoup de la première Inquisition et pas forcément en bien. Elle se méfiait mais les propos de Cassandra semblaient sincères à tel point que le chancelier fit volte-face la queue entre les jambes.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers Evelyn qui croisait les bras.

 **« On a besoin de vous. »**

Evelyn les regarda toutes les deux à tour de rôle.

 **« Et si je dis non ? »**

 **« Vos effets personnels vous ont été rendu. Vous êtes libre de vous en aller mais… »** commença Léliana.

 **« Nous ne refuserions pas votre aide pour fermer définitivement cette brèche. Et puis certains pensent comme le Chancelier, que vous êtes la cause de tout ceci on ne pourra pas garantir votre protection si vous partez. »**

Evelyn fit quelques pas dans la pièce, réfléchissant au choix qui s'offrait à elle. La maitre espionne et la Chercheuse lui laissèrent tout le temps nécessaires, désireuses d'entendre une réponse positive.

Evelyn s'arrêta puis hocha la tête. Ses rêves d'évasions à l'eau. Elle craignait avant tout ce qu'allait impliquer tout cela mais elle était bien la seule capable de fermer ces foutues failles. Le devoir avant le reste pff.

 **« D'accord. Je vais vous aider à refermer la Brèche. »**

 **« Merci de votre soutien. »**

Cassandra eut un sourire immédiat et lui tendit la main. Sans hésitation la jeune femme la serra, scellant ainsi leur accord et son destin.

 **« Maintenant, je vais aller prendre l'air si personne ne tient à me trancher la tête tout de suite. »**

 **« Vous êtes libre d'aller où bon vous semble. »** assura Léliana.

 **« Dans ce cas, vous savez où me trouver. »**

Tant qu'elle reste dans le secteur l'avait bien compris Trevelyan. A sa grande surprise en sortant dans le long couloir, elle tomba sur Eleyhan qui l'attendait l'air intimidé comme jamais. Evelyn l'accueillît avec un sourire, enfin une tête amicale !

 **« Ma dame ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler ma dame »** Elle grimaça et secoua la tête. **« Tu peux même carrément rayer le ma dame. »**

Eleyhan sembla complètement perdue et inquiète.

 **« Comment dois-je vous appeler alors, ma dame ? »**

Evelyn se frotta la nuque ce n'était pas gagné.

 **« Mes amis m'appellent Trev, fais donc pareil si cela te convient. »**

 **« Mais…ma… euh Trev… nous ne sommes pas… ? »**

 **« Rien ne l'empêche, n'est-ce pas ? »** Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et serra son épaule.

 **« Merci ma-Trev. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici mais je connais tous les recoins et tout le monde. »**

Eleyhan semblait véritablement aux anges ce qui fit sourire Evelyn. Sa présence était rafraichissante, la noble pensait ne jamais pouvoir se lasser.

 **« Et si tu me faisais visiter Darse. J'ai entendu parler d'une taverne. »**

 **« Oui, bien sûr, c'est par là ! »**

Léliana qui observait la scène avec Cassandra affichait un petit sourire amusé. La suite allait être très intéressante avec cette jeune femme haute en couleur qui pourtant comme le visage soucieux de la Chercheuse le démontrait, cachait quelque chose. Mais ce serait à elle le découvrir et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 3 et la suite des galères d'Evelyn. Je sais toujours pas avec qui sera la romance, je n'arrive pas à me décider dans ce cas je laisserai Evelyn choisir au travers de cette histoire ^^ On verra bien.

Merci pour vos commentaires ! :)

Sans plus de blabla incessant je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bon dimanche à tous et bonne lecture ! ;)

A tout bientôt pour la suite

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Les jours passèrent et l'Inquisition se mettait doucement en marche. Evelyn quant à elle commençait doucement à prendre ses marques. Elle avait déjà passé un peu de temps avec Varric et Solas. Varric ressemblait au type qu'on caractérise du bon compagnon de bonne humeur et qui a toujours une histoire à raconter. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'apprécier d'autant plus que le nain avait accepté à bras ouvert la jeune Eleyhan.

La jeune elfe avait très vite pris une grande importance dans la vie de l'humaine. Elle lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une certaine connexion au sein de cette nouvelle Inquisition, une raison, peut-être de rester et de se battre, autre que la Brèche les menaçant de sa teinte assortie à celle maladive de sa main gauche.

Quant à Solas, même s'il avait tendance à être parfois peu fermé et légèrement accro aux esprits, elle appréciait l'expérience de l'elfe et ses connaissances du monde sans oublier celle de sa marque. Bien que dès le lendemain de son réveil, tous les deux avaient eu une altercation qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à la jeune femme.

Evelyn errait à l'extérieur de Darse cherchant un endroit calme pour s'éloigner du stress et de l'agitation qui régnaient dans le village. Quand une voix l'interpela derrière elle.

 **« La messagère d'Andrasté venue pour nous sauver. »**

Evelyn se retourna aussi sec, intriguée et se demandant bien ce que Solas lui voulait pour la suivre. Peut-être était-ce simplement une coïncidence mais depuis ces derniers temps Evelyn en doutait.

 **« Oui et bien ça promet. Il me manque encore la panoplie complète de l'Elue pour prétendre au titre avec un beau destrier. »**

Solas esquissa un léger sourire.

 **« Un griffon serait parfait. Hélas ils ont disparu depuis longtemps.»**

Evelyn reprit sa route en compagnie de Solas, préférant ne pas montrer d'agacement au fait que l'elfe la suive. Elle ne doutait pas que celui-ci avait quelque chose à lui dire, ce n'était pas le genre à faire des ronds de jambe.

 **« Que voulez-vous, Solas ? »**

 **« Vous êtes une femme directe. »** déclara-t-il.

Evelyn ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou l'inverse. Elle plissa légèrement les yeux ce qui fit sourire l'apostat.

 **« Je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous. »** avança-t-il avec simplicité.

 **« A quel sujet ? »**

 **« A vrai dire, il me paraissait important de vous avertir que votre secret ne le restera pas indéfiniment. »**

La jeune femme se raidit aussitôt, sur ses gardes. Mais Solas continuait de marcher tranquillement lui jetant un regard peut-être qui se voulait rassurant, difficile à dire.

 **« Je l'ai su dès le premier jour. Messagère, je vous ai soigné ce jour-là, souvenez-vous.** » Solas la regarda avec un grand sérieux. **« N'espérez pas duper nos compagnons longtemps encore. Il faudra bien leur dire ou vous finirez bien par vous trahir et ce sera dangereux pour vous comme pour eux.»**

Evelyn fit un pas vers lui, menaçante.

 **« Si vous le répétez ! »**

Solas leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

 **« Je ne le ferai pas. »** il la regarda un long moment avant de poursuivre. **« Je suis simplement curieux de connaître vos raisons. »**

 **« Mes raisons ne vous concernent en aucun cas. »**

L'apostat semblait vouloir insister mais quelque chose dans le regard de Trevelyan, une lueur douloureuse, lui fit changer d'avis. Il hocha la tête.

 **« Bien, Messagère, je n'insisterai pas. »** il se retourna pour partir puis s'arrêta. **« Sachez simplement que je peux vous aider, si vous le souhaitez. »**

 **« Je me débrouille très bien seule.** » grogna-t-elle, furieuse d'avoir été démasquée encore plus furieuse de pas s'en être rendue compte.

 **« Bonne journée, Messagère. »**

Et il était repartit laissant Evelyn, les poings serrés, réaliser à quel point il avait raison et à quel point elle le savait très bien. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne devait pas. Et elle ne le ferait pas. Le reste de la journée, la jeune femme était d'une humeur massacrante.

Cependant même si elle appréciait la compagnie, Evelyn refusait de s'ouvrir vraiment et ce à qui que ce soit. Elle ne comptait pas rester de toute façon. D'autant plus que bien souvent elle s'éclipsait pour se ressourcer loin de l'agitation de cette nouvelle inquisition. Jusque-là on lui fichait la paix et ça lui convenait plutôt bien. On la laissait s'entrainer, se balader et elle donnait de coups de mains au soldat quand elle en avait l'occasion. En somme tout allait plutôt bien pour Trevelyan.

Sa paix fut néanmoins de courte durée lorsqu'un soldat lui indiqua que sa présence était requise à la Chantrie pour une réunion. Evelyn portait à nouveau un pantalon d'équitation et une chemise simple. Au moins maintenant qu'elle avait pu récupérer ses effets personnels, elle se sentait à nouveau elle-même avec couteaux et l'une de ses épées à la hanche.

Elle abandonna sa besogne qui consistait à prendre soin des chevaux avec Eleyhan et Varric. Elle avait l'impression que le nain avait un attachement tout particulier avec la jeune elfe, peut-être lui rappelait-elle quelqu'un. Evelyn les salua et prit le chemin de la Chantrie d'un pas décidé.

Cassandra l'attendait devant la porte, sa mine plutôt sombre qui dissuadait quiconque de venir la déranger changea à l'approche de la Messagère. Elle lui adressa même un sourire sincère. Evelyn avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces de la haïr pour tout ce qui s'était passé et ses accusations mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

La jeune femme la salua donc poliment, de telle sorte à ce que sa mère aurait été fière d'elle. En tout cas, cela suffit amplement pour la Chercheuse qui lui intima de la suivre.

 **« Je suis ravie de voir que vous avez décidé de rester avec nous. »**

Evelyn haussa les épaules.

 **« Si je suis la seule à pouvoir fermer cette Brèche, je serai bien égoïste de me tirer et ce ne serait pas dans mon intérêt que le monde soit en proie aux monstres, au désespoir, aux flammes jusqu'à sa destruction totale. »** Elle la regarda, un reproche au fond des prunelles. **« Je vous ai donné ma parole, Chercheuse, inutile d'envoyer des éclaireurs me surveiller. »**

Cassandra tiqua légèrement.

 **« Donc il s'agit de la maitre espionne. »** conclut la jeune femme avec un léger rictus.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter que la Chercheuse était bien trop droite pour douter de sa parole. Par contre la maitre espionne se méfiait d'elle. Trevelyan le sentait bien et en était agacée, l'idée qu'on fouille dans sa vie ne lui plaisait guère alors se faire suivre…sans façon.

Les agents de Léliana avaient beau être doués ils n'avaient pas le talent de la rouquine et n'égalait même pas Trevelyan. Elle faisait comme si de rien n'était du moins jusqu'à la discussion avec la Chercheuse maintenant si la maitre espionne voulait jouer alors elle jouerait.

 **« Léliana n'a rien contre vous… »** commença Cassandra cherchant à excuser son amie.

Evelyn secoua la tête avant de forcer en sourire en direction de son aînée.

 **« Inutile de chercher à cacher la vérité, Chercheuse. Je sais très bien que vous ne me faites- »** elle soupira en voyant les sourcils se froncer chez la guerrière. **« que Léliana ne me fait pas confiance. Ce n'est sûrement pas la seule. Elle a raison de se méfier. Elle serait une piètre maitre espionne si ce n'était pas le cas.»** poursuivit-t-elle, pragmatique.

Cassandra la regarda avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

 **« Mais c'est agaçant. »** conclut Trevelyan.

 **« Je devrais peut être prévenir Léliana qu'elle est démasquée. »**

 **« Je parie qu'elle le sait et qu'elle s'en amuse, Chercheuse. »**

Cassandra s'avoua vaincue et tapota l'épaule de Trevelyan.

 **« Vous avez sans doute raison. Je lui dirai d'arrêter. »**

Evelyn lui offrit un sourire plus sincère avec un petit rire.

 **« Laissez-la donc traumatiser ses novices. Et puis c'est à moi d'avoir cette discussion avec elle. »**

Trevelyan avança dans le hall de la Chantrie en direction de la salle de conseil. Cassandra la regarda avant de sourire appréciant de plus en plus la brune au fil des jours puis la rattrapa.

 **« Encore une chose, Trevelyan. »**

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils devant l'expression presque tendue de la Chercheuse de par son silence elle l'invitait à poursuivre.

 **« Votre main. Est-ce que la marque vous fait encore souffrir ? »**

Evelyn eut bien du mal à cacher son affection pour la Chercheuse, celle-ci avait beau être un dragon elle pouvait être aussi attentionné que n'importe quelle mère poule – a supposer de voir une mère poule avec une épée ou Cassandra pouponner… hum

Elle hésitait à mentir mais après tout la Chercheuse la jouait franc-jeu avec elle depuis le début.

 **« C'est supportable. »** elle haussa les épaules. **« Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est que nous n'avons pas réussi à fermer cette Brèche totalement. »** elle regarda pensivement sa main gauche la marque cachée par un gant en coton. **« Et si, ça ne suffisait pas ?** » demanda-t-elle, sa voix laissant paraître son incertitude.

Cassandra fut surprise par cet aveu. Trevelyan avait pris grand soin de garder de la distance avec elle et les autres.

 **« Solas pense qu'une seconde tentative pourrait fonctionner mais pour cela il faut s'assurer que la marque soit assez forte. »** elle offrit un sourire à Trevelyan, un sourire porteur d'espoir. **« Vous faites tous ce que vous pouvez pour nous aider, Trevelyan. On ne vous reproche rien, au contraire. »**

Evelyn fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête.

 **« Vous avez un plan, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Cassandra sourit et lui tend la porte.

 **« En effet, venez. Nous allons discuter de tout cela. »**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **« Nous avons besoin de la puissance des mages ! »**

 **« Les templiers suffiraient amplement ! »**

 **« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »**

Trevelyan cligna des yeux, fatiguée de suivre cet échange entre Léliana et Cullen qui ne menait à rien. L'un voulait les Templiers, l'autre les mages. Visiblement Joséphine semblait se ranger du côté de Léliana et Cassandra du commandant.

La jeune femme prit une lente inspiration avant de frapper avec force sur la table de guerre. A tel point, qu'elle serra les dents de douleur mais la colère était bien plus forte.

 **« Stop ! Arrêtez ça ! »**

 **« Messagère ? »** commença Cullen

Elle le fit taire d'un regard noir.

 **« Non, fermez-là vous tous. »**

Joséphine eut un léger sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour l'inviter à continuer. Léliana la regardait avec son éternel air méfiant. Cassandra et Cullen étaient juste surpris et un peu penaud pour le second.

 **« Que ce soit les templiers ou les mages, ils ne sont pas là. Ils n'aideront pas l'Inquisition. »** Elle se pencha en avant en articulant. **« Nous sommes seuls. Du moins pour le moment.»**

 **« La messagère a raison. »** approuva Joséphine. **« Nous ne pouvons pas compter sur les mages ou les templiers, pas encore. »**

 **« Alors que faire ? »** demanda le commandant

Evelyn avait du mal à croire qu'ils soient capables de se tirer dans les pattes et ensuite travailler ensemble. Elle ne comprenait pas bien le fonctionnement de cette équipe mais apparemment les disputes devaient être un échauffement.

La maitre espionne la regarda droit dans les yeux. La maitre espionne avait donc une idée. Evelyn leva un sourcil, méfiante.

 **« Une mère de la chantrie aidant des réfugiés aux marches solitaires, mère Gisèle, aimerait vous rencontrer. »**

 **« Pourquoi cette mère voudrait s'entretenir avec moi ? Ne suis-je pas une hérétique aux yeux de la Chantrie ? »** s'enquit-elle, sa curiosité piquée.

 **« Toutes les sœurs ne semblent pas approuver la façon dont la messagère d'Andrasté est traitée. »**

 **« C'est bien trop dangereux. C'est un vrai champ de bataille là-bas, les mages et les templiers s'y affrontent sans cesse. »** contesta Cullen.

 **« Nous avons besoin du soutien de la Chantrie, Cullen.** » temporisa Joséphine, elle se tourna vers Evelyn. **« Et qu'en pense la messagère ? »**

 **« On ne perd pas grand-chose à s'y rendre, certes. Il n'empêche que je m'abstiendrai bien du soutien de ceux qui me veulent sur un bûcher, Ambassadrice. »**

 **« Il vaut donc mieux les avoir de notre côté, non ? »**

Evelyn finit par acquiescer toujours peu convaincue mais Joséphine n'avait pas tort l'Inquisition avait besoin de soutien et cette mère Gisèle pourrait redorer un peu leur blason.

 **« Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée, ça pourrait-être un piège. »**

 **« Et alors ? Oh, c'est parce que vous ne m'avez pas encore fait signer de décharge c'est ça ? »**

Trevelyan et Cullen s'affrontèrent du regard.

 **« Votre sécurité est l'une de nos priorités. »** argumenta le commandant.

 **« J'irai avec le Messagère. »** s'avança Cassandra.

Cullen se passa la main dans les cheveux.

 **« Très bien, je capitule. »**

La réunion se conclut finalement laissant Cullen et Cassandra discuter garnison, Joséphine retourner à son bureau pour gratter le papier et Trevelyan rejoindre l'extérieur d'un bon pas.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle desserra son poing en grimaçant. Quelle idée d'écraser son poing sur une table en bois massif.

 **« Impressionnant. »**

Elle se retourna avec un léger sursaut.

 **« Merci. »** grommela-t-elle, un peu ronchon.

Léliana ne s'offusqua pas du ton de sa cadette. Celle-ci relâcha son bras le long de son corps, se demandant ce que voulait la rouquine.

 **« Vous m'avez sauvé contre le démon. »**

C'était donc pour cela que la maitre espionne se tracassait. Evelyn haussa les épaules.

 **« En principe, les gens disent merci chez moi. »**

 **« C'était irresponsable. »**

Elle eut un léger rictus.

 **« De rien, c'était un plaisir. »**

 **« Tout n'est pas une plaisanterie, Trevelyan. Votre vie a plus de valeur que ce que vous pouvez penser. »**

 **« Ma vie ou ma main ? »** dit-elle d'un ton faussement neutre.

 **« Trevelyan. »** gronda-t-elle.

 **« Détendez-vous, maitre espionne. Vous pourrez toujours la couper si je trépasse. »**

 **« Vous êtes impossible ! »**

Léliana n'appréciait guère les piques que lui lançaient la jeune femme, peinant à comprendre d'où venait cette désinvolture de sa part.

 **« J'ai donné ma parole. Je fermerai cette Brèche. Ça devrait vous suffire. »**

 **« Pas si vous mourrez bêtement. »**

 **« Bêtement ? Dois-je m'excuser de vous avoir empêché de finir les entrailles à l'air ? »**

Léliana fronça les sourcils devant le regard mortellement sérieux de sa cadette.

 **« Je vous remercie. »**

 **« Pas de quoi. »** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **« Vous êtes têtue, vous. »**

La rouquine n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette femme venait-elle vraiment de dire que c'était elle qui avait la tête dure comme du roc, n'importe quoi.

 **« Vous pouvez parler, même Cassandra est plus docile. »**

La lèvre supérieure de Evelyn tressauta dans un sourire. Son aînée sourit à son tour. Toutes les deux pensant à l'absurdité de ces paroles. Maintenant que la tension était retombée d'un grand, Evelyn avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le conseil.

 **« Vous soutenez les mages ? »** s'enquit-t-elle avec curiosité.

 **« Cela vous étonne tant que cela ? »**

Léliana l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à sa tente sautant sur l'occasion de découvrir qui est vraiment Evelyn Trevelyan.

 **« A vrai dire oui. Vous êtes la main gauche de la Divine. »**

 **« Vous étiez templier, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air de soutenir vos camarades. »** rétorqua Léliana.

Evelyn tiqua légèrement, ce sujet étant tabou pour elle.

 **« Je n'ai pas non plus soutenu les mages. »** dit-elle sans pour autant répondre à la question.

Léliana sourit. La conversation devenant intéressante si toutes les deux savaient jouer au jeu des grands mystères.

 **« En effet. »** acquiesça la maitre espionne. **« Ce qui est d'autant plus étonnant. »**

 **« Je ne suis plus templier, maitre espionne. »**

 **« Pourquoi ? Les templiers ont foi en leur devoir et leur responsabilité vis-à-vis des Cercles et de la Chantrie. »**

 **« Peut-être n'avais-je pas suffisamment la foi. »** éluda Trevelyan avec un regard peu amène.

La rouquine la fixa avec un intérêt tout neuf, intriguée et curieuse.

 **« Peut-être. »** ou alors tu me caches quelques choses Trevelyan, pensa-t-elle.

Evelyn justement prit congé de la maitre espionne, sentant qu'il était temps de couper court à cette conversation.

 **« J'ai connu des mages. C'étaient de bien meilleures personnes que moi. »** répondit finalement la rouquine, une pointe de tristesse perlant dans sa voix.

Evelyn la regarda longuement avant de soupirer, acquiesçant en silence, son regard partant au loin vers le ciel.

 **« Moi aussi. »** murmura-t-elle au vent.

Sur ce, elle poursuivit son chemin suivant les éclats de voix qui provenaient du lac gelé. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le rire de sa protégée et accéléra le pas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »**

Evelyn offrit un sourire tendre à la jeune elfe qui lui tendait ses épées courtes alors qu'elle finissait de préparer le cheval qu'on lui avait confié. Cette pauvre bête en avait déjà vu assez pour ne pas avoir besoin de se jeter à nouveau à galop perdu dans des batailles.

Evelyn après avoir contrôlé les sangles de sa selle se hissa souplement sur sa bête à la robe foncé. Elle étendit la main pour saisir ses armes et les glisser dans son dos.

 **« Je regrette, Eleyhan, tu dois rester ici. »**

L'elfe l'implorait de ses yeux pétillants. Le sourire d'Evelyn s'accentua.

 **« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, ça ne marchera pas. »**

 **« Mais je sais me battre. Tu m'as bien appris. »**

Evelyn secoua la tête.

 **« C'est trop dangereux. »**

 **« Princesse, elle a raison. Et puis, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste ici pour garder le village en notre absence. »** intervint Varric se rapprochant des deux femmes.

Cassandra les attendait plus loin avec Solas. La chercheuse semblait s'impatienter alors que l'elfe restait maitre de ses émotions. Evelyn jeta un coup d'œil reconnaissant à leur ami nain. Eleyhan finit par capituler en hochant la tête avec un soupir.

 **« D'accord. »**

Varric lui sourit affectueusement avant de s'éclipser pour laisser les jeunes femmes ensemble. Eleyhan s'approcha de l'hongre et lui caressa les naseaux.

 **« Sois prudente, Trev. »**

 **« Ne t'en fais pas. On se revoit bientôt.** » Evelyn fit faire volte-face à son animal. **« Allez mon beau, ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps la Chercheuse. »**

Elle rejoignit sa petite troupe offrant un grand sourire à Cassandra qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de mener l'expédition en grommelant. Varric et Evelyn se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou bonsoir ! :)

Me revoilà, après une longue absence, comme promis sur mon profil.

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard dans mes publications. J'espère pouvoir tenir des délais plus court à partir de maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre fidélité et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira autant que j'ai aimé le rédiger.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'ai édité tous les chapitres de cette histoire, en corrigeant des fautes mais aussi en rajoutant du texte à quelques endroits.

A bientôt pour la suite !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Cela faisait quelques jours que Trevelyan et ses compagnons étaient arrivés dans les marches solitaires. Le héraut d'Andrasté avait rencontré mère Giselle qui lui avait donné quelques conseils vis-à-vis de la chantrie. Cassandra avait envoyé un rapport à Léliana, Cullen et Joséphine pour leur indiquer qu'ils resteraient quelques temps pour aider les réfugier et ainsi étendre la réputation de l'inquisition par leurs actes. De plus, elle précisa que mère Giselle allait les rejoindre à Darse. Ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour se rendre utile suite à cette rencontre pour rendre la région plus sûre.

Cassandra avait été étonnée des réactions du héraut, celle-ci avait prouvé plus d'une fois ces qualités au combat mais elle découvrait une personne prête à tout pour défendre les autres même aux périls de sa vie. La femme capable de s'occuper elle-même de menues complications comme aller chasser pour les réfugiés. D'ailleurs, elle se débrouillait pas mal dans cette entreprise bien que Varric et son butin soit largement au-dessus.

Trevelyan incarnait le symbole de l'Inquisition à merveille. Elle savait parler, se comporter en tant que telle et ralliait aisément les personnes à leur cause. La chercheuse s'en étonnait chaque jour. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs, Solas aussi, semblait appréciait la jeune femme. Evelyn respectait beaucoup le mage, avait constaté Cassandra, ils passaient passablement de temps ensemble à l'écart. L'elfe lui parlait de l'immatériel, d'esprit, des guerres passés et bien sûr faisaient un parallèle avec la marque de la jeune noble. Trevelyan buvait ses paroles, impressionnée et bien sûr férue d'histoire. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de la discussion houleuse évoquée quelques jours plutôt bien que Solas garde un œil attentif sur elle.

Trevelyan s'occupait des bêtes de maitre Denett dont la ferme se trouvait non loin d'un campement de l'inquisition, quand Cassandra arrivait avec une lettre provenant de Darse. Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'écurie elle entendait des éclats de voix, une conversation semblait-il. Elle reconnut aisément la voix de Trevelyan, qui visiblement parlait à Rune, sa monture offerte gracieusement par le palefrenier. Ce dernier s'était pris d'affection pour Evelyn et celle-ci le lui rendait bien en offrant un coup de main à ses employés dans la région. La chercheuse sourit en voyant l'interaction entre Trev et son animal.

 **« Allez, je sais que tu détestes ça mais…il faut bien soigner ton sabot, ma belle. »**

 **« …. »**

 **« Hey ! Ne commence pas à me pousser… »**

 **« AH parce que tu crois que je trouve ça particulièrement intéressant de te curer les sabots, peut-être ? »**

Cassandra s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'avertir de sa présence. Si Rune n'en avait visiblement pas que faire de la présence de la chercheuse, ce ne fut pas le cas de Trevelyan qui se redressa avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne ressemblait pas à la prisonnière que Cassandra avait trainé jusqu'au saint temple cinéraire. La chercheuse contemplait une femme qui s'épanouissait dans des tâches simples qui demandaient de l'endurance. Elle aimait la liberté et ça se voyait.

 **« Bonjour Chercheuse ! »** lui lança-t-elle, plus enthousiaste qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **« Trevelyan. »** la salua-t-elle, essayant de se défaire de son air étonné.

 **« Que puis-je faire ? »** poursuivit sa cadette couverte de poussière.

 **« Nous avons reçu un courrier de Darse. Nous partons pour Val Royaux, aujourd'hui, rencontrer les sœurs de la Chantrie.** » lui expliqua la Chercheuse, guettant une réaction de la part du héraut.

Ce fut d'ailleurs instantané, le visage de la jeune femme se ferma et redevint empreint de sérieux. La Chercheuse sans trop s'avancer supposait que sa cadette ne devait pas forcément être ravie de revoir des membres de la Chantrie. Celle-ci semblait avoir une influence sur Trevelyan et au vu de son passé Cassandra sentait que la jeune femme préférait éviter tout lien avec.

Malheureusement, elle n'en aurait pas le choix. Mère Gisèle avait raison et Trevelyan le savait très bien, le comprenait et l'assumait sans se plaindre du moins pas devant la guerrière.

 **« Bien, espérons que le bucher n'est pas encore prêt. »**

Cassandra lui jeta un regard sévère.

 **« Je ne laisserai personne toucher au héraut d'Andrasté. »**

Trevelyan lui sourit, presque tristement avant de hocher la tête.

 **« Je le sais, chercheuse, je le sais. Bien, je vais aller me préparer dans ce cas. »**

Elle termina de ranger les quelques affaire utilisées, en jetant un regard mélancolique sur l'écurie. Cassandra sentit un léger pincement en voyant l'air attristé de la jeune femme mais celui-ci disparut rapidement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Trevelyan avait accepté d'agir en tant que héraut d'Andrasté alors elle le ferait, la chercheuse le voyait dans ses prunelles.

Le chemin jusqu'à Val Royaux fut long et pénible. Mais se déroula sans encombre en excluant les nombreuses blagues douteuses de Varric, qui avait vraiment l'air d'avoir trouvé une autre personne que Hawke possédant son humour. Et puis, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne serait passé à côté d'une occasion de taquiner la Chercheuse. Solas était silencieux la grand partie du temps, répondant aux questions que lui posait Trevelyan qui semblait en avoir toujours plus. L'elfe ne l'admettrait jamais il aimait répondre aux questions de la jeune femme.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans la capitale. Cassandra scruta le regard de Trevelyan qui, progressivement, s'émerveillait de la splendeur de la ville.

 **« Première fois ? »** demanda Varric, avec un petit sourire.

Trevelyan secoua la tête avant de fixer son compagnon.

 **« J'y suis déjà venue plus jeune avec mon père. »** expliqua-t-elle, **« mais ça me fait toujours cet effet de n'être qu'une petite souris. »**

Varric hocha la tête, bien qu'il préférait et de loin Kirkwall, ses bas quartiers et par-dessus tout l'auberge du pendu.

 **« Et d'être entouré par les vautours ? »**

 **« Exactement »** rit Trevelyan, comprenant tout à fait où voulait en venir son compagnon. **« Ah les Orlésiens et leur noble jeu…et après ils s'étonnent qu'ils ont mauvaise réputation. »**

Cassandra constata qu'il était rare d'entendre la jeune femme parler de sa famille. Elle voulut saisir l'opportunité pour enquêter comme lui avait demandé Léliana avant leur départ, mais une éclaireuse de l'Inquisition arrivait vers eux à vive allure. Les trois comparses s'arrêtèrent alors que celle-ci s'inclinait devant Trevelyan et la Chercheuse.

 **« Messagère d'Andrasté, Chercheuse, je dois vous prévenir que les templiers sont là. Ils sont arrivés peu avant vous. »**

Cassandra nota le bref mouvement de recul d'Evelyn, elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète de voir la messagère perdre son sourire et son habituelle contenance. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Aussitôt, Evelyn semblait se reprendre, le visage fermé, ne souhaitant pas que l'on remarque son trouble.

 **« Pourquoi sont-ils là ? »** demanda-t-elle, en s'adressant à l'éclaireuse.

 **« Les rumeurs disent qu'ils sont venus protéger Val Royaux. »**

 **« De qui ? »**

 **« De moi. »** murmura Trevelyan, le ton froid.

 **« Nous ne pouvons pas reculer maintenant. »** déclara Solas, en regardant Evelyn.

 **« Solas a raison. »** déclara la jeune femme en soutenant le regard de la Chercheuse qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Elle ne voyait pas comment assurer la protection de la messagère, quasiment seule, face aux templiers.

 **« Nous pourrions essayer de les rallier à notre cause, c'est une chance à saisir. »** argumenta la jeune femme.

Cassandra hocha finalement la tête. Elle ordonna à l'éclaireuse de rejoindre l'Inquisition et de les prévenir surtout de ce qu'il se passait ici. La guerrière espérait au moins que si quelque chose arrivait, L'Inquisition pourrait agir en conséquence en sachant à quoi s'en tenir.

Cassandra rejoignit Treveylan et scruta son visage. La jeune femme semblait déterminée mais cachait un trouble évident. Elle lui demanda silencieusement si elle allait bien, ce à quoi Trevelyan lui répondit d'un regard agacé. C'était la faute de la chercheuse et de cette Inquisition si elle se retrouvait empêtrée là-dedans, elle espérait au moins ne pas finir pendue avant la fin de la journée.

Ils s'avancèrent sur la place. Les habitants s'écartèrent, dégoutés ou horrifiés tout dépendant, certains même murmuraient quelques insultes sur le passage du héraut d'Andrasté. La jeune femme gardait un air digne et les regardait à peine. Elle était plutôt concentrée par les sœurs présentes sur l'estrade avec quelques templiers. L'une d'elle ne perdit pas un seul instant pour ouvrir le bal.

 **« Oyez, oyez habitants de Val Royaux ! »** Claironna-t-elle haut et fort **. « Nous pleurons tous la divine qui a été réduite au silence par traitrise. Quel sort sera réservé à son assassin ? Je vais vous le dire. Voyez la soi-disant messagère d'Andrasté ! C'est une fausse prophétesse qui ne sert que ses propres intérêts ! »**

Trevelyan grinça des dents. Voilà, à peine était-elle arrivée que ces bonnes femmes lui tapait déjà sur le système. Elle sentit sur elle le regard de tous les habitants qui étaient sortis pour voir ce spectacle si intéressant.

 **« Je ne suis pas l'ennemie ! »** clama-t-elle, si la foule était là pour un règlement de compte, alors Evelyn tâcherait de leur faire entendre raison. **« Nous n'avons qu'un seul ennemi. Cette brèche dans le ciel ! C'est elle notre véritable ennemie. Nous devons lutter ensemble ! »**

 **« Elle dit vrai. L'Inquisition veut mettre un terme à cette folie ! »** Enchérit Cassandra, toujours pas bien loin quand il s'agit de soutenir Trevelyan.

Si les citoyens commençaient à murmurer entre eux donnant un léger espoir à Evelyn qu'ils comprennent le bien-fondé de cette discussion, ce n'était pas le cas de la mère de la Chantrie déjà prête à partir pour un deuxième round.

 **« Mensonges ! Il est déjà trop tard, citoyens. Les templiers sont revenus parmi nous. Ils vont nous protéger de cette Inquisition et la combattront ! »**

Evelyn secoua la tête, incrédule. Ce n'était pas possible d'être autant butée. Cette femme n'entendrait pas raison. Mère Gisèle avait peut-être eu tort de les envoyer ici. Trevelyan espérait que son message avait été au moins entendu par ceux qui n'avaient pas encore choisi leur camp. Les Templiers s'approchèrent et montèrent sur l'estrade avec leurs puissantes armures.

La jeune femme se crispa d'autant plus. Elle n'aimait pas revoir d'anciens collègues. A la tête des Templiers se trouvait le seigneur chercheur Lucius. Ce fut au tour de Cassandra de se tendre. Evelyn lui jeta un regard plein d'interrogations. Habituellement rien ne pouvait troubler la chercheuse. Mais le coup que porta un Templier à la mère, détourna son attendre de la guerrière. Trevelyan fit un pas en avant mais la Chercheuse la retint en secouant la tête.

 **« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?! »** cria la jeune femme à l'homme.

Celui-ci prit son temps pour regarder celle qui lui faisait face avec un petit air méprisant sur les traits de son visage.

 **« Son autorité est une insulte, tout comme la vôtre d'ailleurs. »** il montra les Templiers par un geste de la main, avant d'énoncer. **« Vous avez créé un ordre hérétique. Les Templiers, eux, n'ont trahi personne. Vous ne faites que semez le doute dans l'esprit de ces gens et bafouez ainsi la justice. »**

Evelyn le fixa droit dans les yeux, sans en démordre la jeune femme se détacha de l'emprise de la Chercheuse et s'avança vers l'homme.

 **« Vous ne faites que des beaux discours, seigneur chercheur. Pourquoi être venu alors ? »**

Il eut un rictus méprisant.

 **« Je suis venu voir ce qui effraie tant les veilles dames. »**

 **« Mais seigneur chercheur et si tout cela été vrai et que cette femme était vraiment Sa messagère ? »** demanda un templier du nom de Barris.

 **« Silence. Cette femme ne mérite pas notre attention. L'ordre des Templiers mérite l'indépendance et le respect. Val-Royaux ne mérite pas notre protection, partons ! »**

Sur ces mots, le cortège de Templiers quitta la place laissant quelques citoyens choqués et bien sûr Trevelyan, Varric, Solas et Cassandra. Evelyn regarda le dos de Lucius disparaître, sans même se rendre compte que ses poings restaient fermés. La voix de Varric la fit se retourner vers ses compagnons.

 **« Un garçon charmant. »**

 **« Il est devenu fou… »** murmura Cassandra, incrédule du comportement du seigneur chercheur.

 **« Tant pis pour les templiers. On fera autrement.** » déclara Evelyn, bien décidée à trouver une autre solution.

Ils tournèrent les talons, souhaitant aller se reposer un peu avant de repartir à Darse.

 **« Trevelyan ! »** cria un templier qui venait à leur rencontre.

 **« Thomas ? »** répondit cette dernière, sans même cacher son étonnement.

 **« Je suis content de te voir. »**

Il s'approcha et attira la jeune femme dans ses bras. Evelyn se laissa faire et lui rendit cette étreinte. Le jeune homme avait quelques années de plus qu'elle. Un garçon bien bâti avec une touffe de cheveux blonds qui étaient attachés dans sa nuque. Ses yeux bleus attestaient de l'authenticité de ses propos.

 **« Je n'y croyais pas quand j'ai entendu les rumeurs sur toi. J'étais sûr que tu avais perdu la vie au Conclave. Je suis content que ce ne soit pas le cas. »**

 **« Que fais-tu ici ? »**

 **« J'ai entendu les rumeurs alors je me suis porté volontaire pour venir**. » expliqua-t-il rapidement. **« Il faut que je te parle mais pas en plein milieu de la rue. Suivez-moi »**

Evelyn suivit son ami et les autres leur emboitèrent le pas. Cassandra glissa sa main sur le pommeau de son épée, avec méfiance, même si sa protégée avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement confiance en l'inconnu. Il les emmena suffisamment à l'écart des habitants dans une alcôve.

 **« Je t'écoute, Thomas. »**

 **« Vous l'avez sûrement constaté mais l'ordre des Templiers n'est plus ce qu'il était. »**

 **« Sans rire. »** murmura Varric, recevant un regard mauvais de la part de la Chercheuse. Il haussa les épaules, peu impressionné.

 **« Il se passe vraiment des choses étranges, Evelyn. Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec l'ordre mais… tu dois nous aider. Les officiers ont l'air de perdre la tête. Cette guerre contre les mages devient ridicule avec cette brèche dans le ciel et puis nos hommes meurent pour rien. »**

 **« Je m'en rends bien compte. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire sans le soutien de membre de l'ordre. »**

La jeune femme s'était crispée en écoutant le discours de son ami ne releva pas ses propos la concernant. Elle n'appréciait pas que ses compagnons ait entendu cela mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas cela qui importait réellement.

« Je le sais bien. Je dois y aller, Trev mais je vais essayer de contacter ceux qui, comme moi, ne font plus confiance à l'ordre. Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les tenir prêts si tu trouves une solution pour attirer l'attention des officiers. »

Evelyn lui offrit un sourire en guise de remerciement. L'homme attira une nouvelle fois la jeune femme dans ses bras.

 **« Prends soin de toi, Trev. »** lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.

 **« Ne te fais pas prendre. »** l'imita Trevelyan.

 **« Tu es adorable quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »**

Evelyn fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de saluer ses autres compagnons et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il devait rejoindre son groupe avant que quelqu'un ne remarque sa petite escapade. Varric jeta un coup d'œil à son amie.

 **« Aucun commentaire. »** le coupa-t-elle, peu désireuse de l'entendre la charrier sur son amitié avec le guerrier.

Cassandra, elle, semblait plutôt soulagée. Ses doutes étaient bien confirmés mais c'était pour le mieux. Tous les templiers ne suivraient pas le seigneur chercheur et ça, c'était une bonne nouvelle pour l'Inquisition.

 **« Nous devons retourner à Darse pour les avertir de ce que nous venons d'apprendre. »** déclara-t-elle.

Trevelyan hocha la tête, plus déterminée à rentrer qu'une heure auparavant. Il y avait bien une chance de mettre fin à tout cela et elle comptait bien la saisir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Maintenant qu'elle était autant mouillée dans cette histoire autant faire les choses bien.


End file.
